Kamen Rider Legends FOREVER: USA and Zi-O with All Riders
is a Synopsis Plot Characters Kamen Riders American Kamen Riders *USA Riders *Ninja Riders *Predator Riders Japanese Kamen Riders *Primary Riders *Secondary Riders *Other Riders }">Kamen Rider Cross-Z Blizzard | |- | Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard | |- | Kamen Rider Prime Rogue | |- | Kamen Rider Woz | |} Allies * * * * * * * * * * *Shotaro Nogami *Leo Yamano *Mimi Yamano *Kimi Yamano *Tai Yamano *Kari Yamano *Mai Kido *Shigeyuki Kido *Jun Kido *Haruka Kido *Misuzu Kido *Kenichi Kido *Mika Kazakiri *Gai Kazakiri *Luna Kazakiri *Koichi Kazakiri Villains *Neo-Super Shocker ** ** ** **Apollo Geist II ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***Shocker Dopant *** *** ***Shocker Zodiarts ***Shocker Gamma ** *** *** *** *Ghost Shocker **The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker **General Dark **Colonel Sung **Ambassador Sorrow **Monsters ***Chameleon Lizard Man ***Egyptus ***Aegyptus ***Danaus ***Ghost Shocker Dopant ***Ghost Shocker Greeed ***Ghost Shocker Zodiarts ***Ghost Shocker Gamma **Soldiers ***Ghost Shocker Combatant * * Transcript For full transcript, click here *''For the teaser trailer transcript, click here'' *''For the theaterical trailer transcript, click here'' *''For the first trailer transcript, click here'' *''For the second trailer transcript, click here'' Form Changes and Collectibles Used Ridewatches Fullbottles Sclashjellies Cast USA Riders Cast * Steve Wilson: Ross Lynch * Commander Frank Hill: Robert Joy * Sergeant George "Georgie" Burns: Jonathan Sadowski * Penney Anderson: AJ Michalka * Anthony Dugald: Mitchell Hope * Donnie Baxter: Bradley Steven Perry * Blossom Baxter: Peyton R. List * Kelly Martin: Zendaya * Dez Rogers: Nicholas Hoult * Sam Parker: Sterling Knight * Natasha Polanski: Piper Curda * Polly Parker: Emily Osment * Marianne Adams: Bridget Mendler * Chloe Ross: Keke Palmer * Marla Ross: China Anne McClain * Terry Davenport: Blake Michael * Bruce Douglas: Moises Arias * Ace Justice: Corey Fogelmanis * Jamie Jameson: Tyler James Williams * Luke Larkin: Asa Butterfield * Lori Justice: Selena Gomez * Sara Foster: Rowan Blanchard * Dani McDougal: Karen Gillan * Jen McDougal: Jenna Coleman * Cleo McDougal: Sierra McCormick * Jessie Kane: Sabrina Carpenter * Jonsey Jones: Nicholas D'Agosto * Fabe Hugues: Billy Unger * Joe Ikeda: Jack Griffo * Xander Yuki: Ross Butler * Lumiere Hemmer: Spencer Boldman * Ronald Abraham Potter: Joey Bragg * Clint Barnes: Tenzing Norgay Trainor * Dr. Zen Schulz: Ben Savage * Professor Joel Rogers: David Tennant * Andrew Stark: Peter Capaldi * Senator Alvin Obama: Terry Crews * Jamon Wilson: Hal Sparks * Carla Wilson: Tia Mowry * Mitch Wilson: Tyrel Jackson Williams * Gene Wilson: Carlon Jeffery * Tucker Wilson: Karan Brar * Burt Wilson: Jaden Smith * Tara Wilson: Laura Marano * Eileen Wilson: Debby Ryan * Audrey Wilson: Bella Thorne * Phoebe Wilson: Taylor Spreitler * Admiral Carver Wilson: Neil Patrick Harris * President Howard Lopez: Chris Rock * General Walden Harper: Matthew Broderick * Private Claire Ross: Tamera Mowry * Captain Sabine Roberts: Cobie Smulders * Agent Kanan Purtle: David DeLuise * Cadet Carly Geller: Alyson Hannigan * Colonel Logan Fitzgerald: Will Smith * Major Coop Watterson: Dee Bradley Cooper * Lieutenant Roger Lune: Chris Pratt * Commandant Dougal Walker: Chris Evans * Marshal Hugh Crane: Tobey Maguire * Corporal Molly Wheeler: Anne Hathaway * Lieutenant Duke Duffy: Aaron Eckhart * Mayor Kaine Grayson: Justin Long * Governor Wendy Masterson: Jennifer Aniston * Deputy Director Mordecai Witwicky: Michael B. Jordan * Supreme Nicole Wright: Allison Janney * Commissioner Nate McGoon: Steven Yuen * Chief Claire Darby: Judy Greer * Vice President Arthur Loud: Seann William Scott * Chancellor Ben Moko: Brendan Fraser * Great Leader of Ghost Shocker: Will Ferrell * General Dark: Cam Gigandet * Colonel Sung: Chris Tallman * Ambassador Sorrow: Thomas Haden Church * Adolf Schmidt: Rob Riggle * Johann Zola: John C. Reilly * Lord Eragon: Eric Roberts * Madame Linda: January Jones * Yelena Bella: Amanda Seyfried * Craig Mann: Jeremy Kent Jackson All Riders Cast * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |ツクヨミ}}: |大幡 しえり|Ōhata Shieri}} * |黑ウォズ|Kuro Wozu}} & |白ウォズ|Shiro Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * |常磐 順一郎|Tokiwa Jun'ichirō}}: |生瀬 勝久|Namase Katsuhisa}} * |桐生 戦兎|Kiryū Sento}}: |犬飼貴丈|Inukai Atsuhiro}} * |万丈 龍我|Banjyō Ryūga}}: |赤楚 衛二|Akaso Eiji}} * |猿渡 一海|Sawatari Kazumi}}: |武田 航平|Takeda Kōhei}} * |氷室 幻徳|Himuro Gentoku}}: |水上剣星|Mikami Kensei}} * |石動 美空|Isurugi Misora}}: |高田夏帆|Takada Kaho}} * |滝川 紗羽|Takigawa Sawa}}: |滝 裕可里|Taki Yukari}} * |野上 良太郎|Nogami Ryōtarō}}: |佐藤 健|Satō Takeru}} * |野上 幸太郎|Nogami Kōtarō}}: |桜田 通|Sakurada Dōri}} * |桜井 侑斗|Sakurai Yūto}}: |中村 優一|Nakamura Yūichi}} * |モモタロス|Momotarosu|Voice}}, : |関 俊彦|Seki Toshihiko}} * |デネブ|Denebu|Voice}}, Deneb II, : |大塚 芳忠|Ōtsuka Hōchū}} * |村雨 良|Murasame Ryō}}: |菅田 俊|Sugata Shun}} * |葛葉 紘汰|Kazuraba Kōta}}: |佐野 岳|Sano Gaku}} * |左 翔太郎|Hidari Shōtarō}}: |桐山 漣|Kiriyama Ren}} * |フィリップ|Firippu}}: |菅田 将暉|Suda Masaki}} * |南 光太郎|Minami Kōtarō}}: |倉田 てつを|Kurata Tetsuo}} * |本郷 猛|Hongō Takeshi}}: |藤岡 弘、|Fujioka Hiroshi}} * |天道 総司|Tendō Sōji}}: |水嶋 ヒロ|Mizushima Hiro}} * |仮面ライダーアギト|Kamen Raidā Agito|Voice}}: |賀集 利樹|Kashū Toshiki}} * |仮面ライダー龍騎|Kamen Raidā Ryūki|Voice}}: |須賀 貴匡|Suga Takamasa}} * |仮面ライダー響鬼|Kamen Raidā Hibiki|Voice}}: |細川 茂樹|Hosokawa Shigeki}} * |神 敬介|Jin Keisuke}}: |速水 亮|Hayami Ryō}} * |門矢 士|Kadoya Tsukasa}}: |井上 正大|Inoue Masahiro}} * |海東 大樹|Kaitō Daiki}}, |アポロガイスト|Aporo Gaisuto|Voice}}: |戸谷 公人|Totani Kimito}} * |操真 晴人|Sōma Haruto}}: |白石 隼也|Shiraishi Shunya}} * |如月 弦太朗|Kisaragi Gentarō}}: |福士 蒼汰|Fukushi Sōta}} * |泊 進ノ介|Tomari Shinnosuke}}: |竹内 涼真|Takeuchi Ryōma}} * |乾 巧|Inui Takumi}}: |半田 健人|Handa Kento}} * |剣崎 一真|Kenzaki Kazuma}}: |椿 隆之|Tsubaki Takayuki}} * |天空寺 タケル|Tenkūji Takeru}}: |西銘 駿|Nishime Shun}} * |宝生 永夢|Hōjō Emu}}: |飯島 寛騎|Iijima Hiroki}} * |火野 映司|Hino Eiji}}: |渡部 秀|Watanabe Shū}} * |泉 比奈|Izumi Hina}}: |高田 里穂|Takada Riho}} * |ナオミ|Naomi}}: |秋山 莉奈|Akiyama Rina}} * |オーナー|Ōnā}}: |石丸 謙二郎|Ishimaru Kenjirō}} * |ウラタロス|Uratarosu|Voice}}, : |遊佐 浩二|Yusa Kōji}} * |キンタロス|Kintarosu|Voice}}, , |シャドームーン|Shadō Mūn|Voice}}: |てらそま まさき|Terasoma Masaki}} * |リュウタロス|Ryūtarosu|Voice}}, : |鈴村 健一|Suzumura Ken'ichi}} * |ジーク|Jīku|Voice}}, : |三木 眞一郎|Miki Shin'ichirō}} * |テディ|Tedi|Voice}}: |小野 大輔|Ono Daisuke}} Guest Cast * : * : *Leo Yamano: *Mimi Yamano: *Kimi Yamano: *Tai Yamano: *Kari Yamano: *Mai Kido: *Shigeyuki Kido: *Jun Kido: *Haruka Kido: *Misuzu Kido: *Kenichi Kido: *Mika Kazakiri: *Gai Kazakiri: *Luna Kazakiri: *Koichi Kazakiri: Miscellaneous voice roles * Voice|ドラグバイザー音声|Doragu Baizā Onsei}}: |小山 剛志|Koyama Tsuyoshi}} * Voice|ファイズドライバー音声|Faizu Doraibā Onsei}}: |假野 剛彦|Kano Takehiko}} * Voice|ブレイラウザー音声|Burei Rauzā Onsei}}: |佐々木 健|Sasaki Takeshi}} * Voice|カブトゼクター音声|Kabuto Zekutā Onsei}}: |スラージ・ガジリア|Surāji Gajiria}} *Proto Kivat: * Voice|ディケイドライバー音声|Dikeidoraibā Onsei}}: |マーク・大喜多|Māku Ōkita}} * Voice|ガイアメモリ音声|Gaia Memori Onsei}}: |立木 文彦|Tachiki Fumihiko}} * Voice|オースキャナー音声|Ōsukyanā Onsei}}: |串田 アキラ|Kushida Akira}} * Equipment Voice|戦極ドライバー関連アイテム音声|Sengoku Doraibā Kanren Aitemu Onsei}}: |平床 政治|Hiratoko Seiji}} * |ドライブドライバーDoraibu Doraibā|Voice}}: |クリス・ペプラー|Kurisu Pepurā}} * |ゴーストドライバー|Gōsuto Doraibā|Voice}}, |アイコンドライバーＧ|Aikon Doraibā Jī|Voice}}: * |ライダーガシャット|Raidā Gashatto|Voice}}: |影山 ヒロノブ|Kageyama Hironobu}} * |ビルドドライバー|Birudo Doraibā|Voice}}, |ネビュラスチームガン|Nebyurasuchīmu Gan|Voice}}: |コービー Kōbī}} * |スクラッシュドライバー|Sukurasshu Doraibā|Voice}}, |クローズマグマナックル|Kurōzu Maguma Nakkuru|Voice}}: |若本 規夫 Wakamoto Norio}} *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: |小山 力也|Koyama Rikiya}} *Ziku-Driver Voice: |大西 洋平|Ōnishi Yōhei}} *BeyonDriver Voice: |アフロ|Afuro}} * |エボルト|Eboruto|Voice}}: |金尾 哲夫|Kanao Tetsuo}} * |キルバス|Kirubasu|Voice}}: |勝 杏里|Katsu Anri}} * , |ヒルカメレオン|Hirukamereon|Voice}}: |小柳 良寛|Koyanagi Ryōkan}} * |ドラス|Dorasu|Voice}}, |スペース蜘蛛男|Supēsu Kumo Otoko|Voice}}: |酒井 敬幸|Sakai Keikō}} * |仮面ライダー２号|Kamen Raidā Nigō|Voice}}, |ジャーク将軍|Jāku Shōgun|Voice}}: |藤本 たかひろ|Fujimoto Takahiro}} * |仮面ライダーＶ３|Kamen Raidā Bui Surī|Voice}}: |田中 大文|Tanaka Hirofumi}} * |ライダーマン|Raidāman|Voice}}, |スカイライダー|Sukairaidā|Voice}}, |サボテグロン|Saboteguron|Voice}}, |ザンジオー|Zanjiō|Voice}}, |ジェネラルシャドウ|Jeneraru Shadō|Voice}}, |十面鬼ユム・キミル|Jūmenki Yumu Kimiru|Voice}}, |ショッカーグリード|Shokkā Gurīdo|Voice}}: |石川 英郎|Ishikawa Hideo}} * |仮面ライダーアマゾン|Kamen Raidā Amazon|Voice}}, |仮面ライダーストロンガー|Kamen Raidā Sutorongā|Voice}}, |ショッカー首領|Shokkā Shuryō|Voice}}, |シオマネキング|Shiomanekingu|Voice}}, |毒トカゲ男|Dokutokage Otoko|Voice}}, |ガニコウモル|Ganikōmoru|Voice}}, |スペースイカデビル|Supēsu Ikadebiru|Voice}}, |パーカーゴースト|Pākā Gōsuto|Voice}}: |関 智一|Seki Tomokazu}} * |仮面ライダースーパー１|Kamen Raidā Sūpā Wan|Voice}}: |根本 幸多|Nemoto Kōta}} * |仮面ライダーＪ|Kamen Raidā Jei|Voice}}, |タイガーロイド|Taigā Roido|Voice}}, |シュバリアン|Shubarian|Voice}}: |稲田 徹|Inada Tetsu}} Trivia Notes Category:Crossovers Category:Movies